


Hot and Cold

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Gundam Wing Prompts [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Almost Sex, M/M, Making Out, Post Endless Waltz, snow fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: On a remote mission towards the northern pole, Quatre shares his dissatisfaction for snow, while Trowa...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by SewingYoukai on Tumblr! The quote was: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

“Preventer Sun reporting in, arrival time is 2145. Temperature outside is twenty-one degrees Fahrenheit…” Quatre paused for a moment. 

“Negative six degrees,” Trowa whispered. 

“Negative six degrees, Celsius. Temperature seems to be going down further and there is snowfall in the area surrounding our ship. We’ll scope the area and take some readings.” Quatre tapped the red button on the screen and sunk into his warm seat. “I don’t want to go outside.” 

Trowa shook his head; a light smile crossed his features and he unbuckled himself from the seat. “It will only take a few minutes,” he said.

Quatre snuggled into his layered coat and pulled his head in to the collar more, looking more and more like a blonde little turtle. “I’ll stay and make hot tea.” 

“Preventer Sun…” 

“Yes, Preventer Dusk?” Quatre grinned sweetly. 

“Come on,” Trowa’s face grew warmer, and the bit of pink in his cheeks reached down into his coat collar. 

Quatre may have tried to weasel his way out of going outside, but Trowa’s fluster was enough to get him up and out of the ship door. 

 

The sun had long set, but even under the moon’s light the snow was an endless white wonder. The near black sky seemed endless as Quatre looked up at it. He looked down and pushed his nose under the high collar and into the scarf underneath. 

Trowa got to work without him. 

Feeling somewhat penguin-like, Quatre shuffled through the snow after him. What he wouldn’t give for a trip to a bath-house or a spa with a sauna. He was definitely not acclimated for this type of bitter cold. 

Trowa set up the viewfinder and started to take readings of an alleged enemy base. Taking off his gloves to write down each change in the structure of the thought to be abandoned factory.

Quatre remained quiet, keeping his face tucked into his coat collar and his arms pulled into his sleeves. Snow was pretty to look at but he missed the sands of the Gobi Desert. He closed his eyes some, imagining the wash of blue skies and the nearly painted on clouds that looked far away and golden sands for miles.

“I’m done,” Trowa stood up and started to pack up.

Quatre’s eyes opened. “Good, let’s get back inside.” He pushed himself up 

Trowa nodded and started back towards the ship. 

Quatre tried walking faster, the faster he could get in and get warm again the better. Arms still stuffed inside his coat he barely noticed that the crunching sound of Trowa’s footsteps had stopped. 

“Quatre?” 

Quatre stopped and turned. “Yeah?” 

Trowa was bent over, the case next to him rested on top of the snow and Trowa was gathering a handful of the dreaded white stuff. 

“No… no no no.. not again Trowa.” Quatre tried to hurry and scramble to the ship before Trowa reverted to a child again. It was still amusing to see Trowa actually enjoy something as vibrantly as he did snow. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-,” Quatre had turned just in time for a snowball right to the shoulder. “Goddammit!” he hissed and toppled over back into the snow. Arms still stuck inside his coat, shivering with a cold neck. 

“Quatre?” Trowa with his long legs was able to run over to him. “Are you ok?” he asked, and stood over the sandrock pilot. 

“Yeah… just cold,” Quatre whispered behind chattering teeth. He wiggled his arms through the sleeves once again to sit up. 

“I’m sorry,” Trowa reached down and pulled him up slowly. 

Quatre smiled, “It’s ok, I know that whim hits you and you can’t help yourself.” Quatre’s right hand grasped the scarf around Trowa’s neck and pulled it down some. He brought the other’s face level to his; coming close enough for their noses to just barely touch. “I always get even though.” And with the left hand he pushed a handful of snow into the side of Trowa’s surprised face. 

Trowa moaned out a laugh as Quatre darted away from him. He brushed enough snow off his face and out his nose and mouth to make a snowman. 

Quatre covered his face as he laughed, then proceeded to get the invasive white stuff out of his scarf before anymore fell into his shirt. 

He was beamed again, this time it sent his very warm beanie flying into the snow. “This means war, Preventer Dusk.” He said lowly, and gathered up another snow ball and rushed Trowa. “You may be good at aim, but I’m better at close melee!” 

Trowa didn’t move to aim, but opened his arms up for Quatre who crashed into him. The snow exploded in a haze of white powder around them as Quatre landed on Trowa’s chest.

“I win,” Quatre panted. 

Trowa wrapped his arms securely around Quatre. “I win,” he said. 

Quatre offered a peck on Trowa’s lips before laying his head down on his soft, warm chest. 

Trowa moved slightly and again pushed Quatre down onto his back in the snow. Hovering over him, he reached down between Quatre’s damp hair and the snow to pull him into a kiss. 

A moan escaped Quatre and soon enough he felt the cool air hit bare skin. “Nope, in the ship, we’re not doing this in the snow.” 

Trowa laughed, “Yeah.. that’s a good idea.” 

"Nice try, though."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
